I Miss You
by Wildflower-1321
Summary: When an old friend from America comes will sparks fly? Will one Brit get to jealous? What will happen to Peddie? *Bad Sum but please read*
1. Moving In and Leaving

**Okay here is my 3****rd**** story. Thanks to my twin (Jrejme1dforever) who wrote part of it! This chapter is kinda short-sorry 'bout that!  
**Eddie's P.O.V  
"Hey, Eddie. Are you okay?" Patricia asked  
"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be Yacker?"I retorted, it was a lie though. I'm not okay. Seeing your childhood best friend getting brokenhearted and seeing her go from a small town girl to a big star. It's hard. I miss her, we were best friends since we were born. Since our parents lived across the street. I'll admit, I had a crush on her. And I was starting to think she felt the same…..then she became famous. We drifted away. I hated it. My thoughts were interrupted by Trudy-she said something about a new student.  
"Okay, but no one can make a big deal out of this. Okay?" She said looking at Amber. Just then a knock was at the door "Come in" Trudy chimed. Just then the new student stepped into the common room, Amber started to squeal and my eyes winded in shock. The new kid looked around the room then stopped when she saw me.  
"Oh my gosh," She gasped "Eddie?" She asked  
"Hey, Tay." I said calmly  
"You know Taylor Swift?" Amber squealed "How could you not tell me!" She added  
"Yeah, Slimeball. You know Taylor?" Patricia said storming out  
"Eddie!" Amber yelled  
"What?" I asked  
"Go chase after her! Save Peddie!" She yelled  
"Peddie?" I asked  
"Patricia and Eddie=Peddie!" She explained. "Now go!" She yelled, but I didn't move.  
"Wait." Taylor's face filled with guilt "Did I?" She asked looking at the door Patricia ran out then to me.  
"No" I answered  
"Wait, Taylor you're 22. Why are you in high school?" Amber asked  
"Well I was 16 when my first album came out then I got really busy and I had no time to finish school. And now I'm on break from my Speak Now tour and our next couple shows are in England so in the time I'm on break I'm going back to school." She explained  
"But the house is full. Where will you stay?"Amber asked and Nina stood up  
"Actually, guys. I'm moving back to America" Nina said and the room got depressed-except for Joy. Trudy came back into and told Nina her cab was here. She sighed and hugged everyone goodbye then stepped out of Anubis.  
"Well this got depressing fast." Amber said then turned to Taylor. "So Taylor, how do you know Eddie?" She asked  
"We were neighbors growing up" She explained then turned to me  
"How could you not tell me?" She asked. I was about to answer then Patricia came into the room and it all got silent. Until Taylor spoke up.  
"Patricia, I really didn't mean to hurt you or "Peddie" or anything. I'm really sorry." She apologized then Patricia did something only Patricia would do. She took the pitcher of water that was on the table and poured it on Taylor.  
"Yeah right! A new American comes and makes a move on my boyfriend. Actually ex-boyfriend" She yelled the stormed back out of the room.


	2. Crushing and Eavesdropping

**I'm really sorry I have not been able to update, I've been SUPER busy. Anyways here is chapter 2, thanks to everyone who reviewed/added this to alert or favorite! Once again I'm sorry this chapter is short!  
**Taylor's P.O.V  
After I dried off and sat back down the room got really quiet until Amber spoke up.  
"Wow, that's 4" She said, leaving most of us confused  
"Four?" I asked  
"Four people she did that to" She explained "First Neens, then me, then Eddie, now you" She added  
"It's just what she does when she hates people" Eddie added in  
"Hate?" I asked  
"Yeah, but she did it to Neens now they're friends. Then me and we're still friends. And then Eddie and she dated him…so…" She explained then got real quiet. "Wait" She squealed and spoke up. "Since Peddie broke up are you two-" She looked and Eddie and I causing things to get really awkward.  
"No, I mean no." I said awkwardly  
"It's just like Fabina!" She squealed  
"Fabina?" I questioned  
"I don't usually agree with Amber but it is like Fabina" The brown haired boy spoke up. "I'm Fabian by the way" He added  
"Fabina?" I asked again  
"Nina and I" Fabian explained  
"Oh" I started "Isn't she the one who left?" I asked  
"Yeah" He answered  
"I hope Joy doesn't ruin Fabina like last year" Amber added in. Just then a short brown-haired girl walked in.  
"Has anyone seen Mick?" She asked. We all said no and she left  
"Looks like the only one she'll be making a move on is Mick" Amber added happily once the girl was out of sight, so I guessed she was Joy. Then she stepped back into the room  
"You're Taylor Swift?" She asked/stated. I chuckled while nodding. "Then who left?" She questioned  
"Nina" Everyone in the room answered  
"Then what about Sib-" Joy started then Amber cut her off  
"I don't know" She said trying to get Joy to shut up and Joy walked out again. Then a ringtone went off playing "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" I chuckled at hearing my own song play. "Sorry!" Amber said picking up the phone. "I just love that song" She smiled "Who's it about?" She asked making things 1000 times more awkward. The truth? It was about Eddie. With the last verse and last chorus made up. I'll admit I had a crush on him growing up…and I was starting to think he was feeling the same but then I moved to Nashville and we never spoke.  
"Um, someone I knew growing up" I answered…It wasn't a complete lie.  
Amber gasped "TEDDIE" She yelled  
"Teddie?" Eddie and I both asked  
"Taylor + Eddie" She explained.  
"No, we aren't dating" I said  
"But Mary's Song (Oh My My My) Is about him!"She stated. How did she know that? I was about to make up an excuse about it being about someone else but then a guy, I was guessing the headmaster came in and yelled at us for not being in bed at 10pm. Amber rolled her eyes and we walked to our room. "So Tay," Amber said sitting down on her bed "Do you have a crush on Eddie?" She asked and I sighed.  
"When we were kids, yeah I did. But then at age 16 I moved to Nashville and we just drifted apart. Then when my first album was coming out I used Mary so people wouldn't think it was about him. My best friend is like you if I named him she would go 'Teddie' crazy" I laughed at the end and Amber "Aww"ed at my answer  
"But do you _still_ love him?" She asked  
"Yeah, I do" I blushed a bit  
"Teddie!" She squealed.  
"Yeah but he loved Patricia" I said  
"LovED" She said saying the "ed" loudly  
"He can't be over her that fast" I doubted  
"You'd be surprised" She answered. "I'm gonna grab some water, do you want anything?" She offered and I shook my head. "Okay" She said and stepped out of the room

Amber's P.O.V  
I walked outside of the room and ran into someone-excepting it to be Patricia, Joy, or Mara but instead it was Eddie. "Eddie? Why are you here? Were you eavesdropping?" I started asking a lot of questions.  
"Yeah" He answered  
"So.." I started "The question is: Do you love Taylor back?" I asked  
"Yeah" He answered. "But don't tell Taylor!" He added quickly  
"Okay" I said then stepped back inside my room, forgetting why I even left  
"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, while typing on her laptop  
"Nothing" I lied "Now, which songs did you write about Eddie?" I asked  
"Mary's Song (Oh My My My), I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Invisible" She listed until I cut her off  
"Invisible?" I questioned  
"Yeah, he was dating this other girl, Nina" She explained  
"Nina?" I asked  
"Yeah, Nina M-something" She explained and I pulled up a picture of Neens and I on my phone.  
"Her?" I asked and Taylor nodded. "Wow, all the Americans do know each other." I said and she laughed. "Any other songs?" I added  
"The Way I Loved You." She stated  
"How is that-Oh yeah" I answered my own question. "Wait" I said just realizing the shock. "Nina and Eddie dated?"  
"For a couple months" She answered  
"Wow" I said. "Is that what Better Than Revenge is about?" I questioned  
"Nah" She answered  
"Wait, if you love Eddie why don't you tell him? You've written all these songs. So why not just tell him?" I asked  
"I don't know" She answered "When I'm writing songs, no one knows who it's about but when I tell someone, then everyone knows" She explained  
"Then use a song to tell him!" I encouraged  
"What if he doesn't like me back?" She asked  
"I know when people like people. And he likes you" I stated  
"Okay" She answered and I tossed her my Ipod "Wow you really are a Swiftie" She laughed.  
"Maybe, Mary's Song?" I asked  
"Maybe." She answered then closed her laptop and started to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna grab the rest of my bags" She said then walked out of the room.  
"Kay" I answered then picked up my phone and dialed Nina's number. She didn't answer but then called back a few seconds later. "Neens!" I exclaimed  
"Hey, Ambs!" She exclaimed right back  
"Why didn't you tell me you dated Eddie?" I asked, getting right to the point  
"Well, it was years ago and I broke up with him when I came here and met Fabian" She explained. "Hey, Ambs. It's 2:30 in the morning here. I'll call you later. Kay?" She added  
"Kay. Bye!" I said and we hung up. Then as if on cue Taylor walked back into her room and put her bags down the continued looking through my Ipod.  
"I'll do Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" She finally decided  
"Yay!" I squealed and then Patricia came into the room, gave Taylor a mean look, then turned to me.  
"Amber? Can I talk to you in the hall?"She asked while motioning to the hall. I nodded and we stepped out. "You know that song you showed me?" She asked  
"One Thing?" I guessed  
"Yeah that. Who's it by?" She asked  
"You aren't gonna like this" I warned her  
"Her?" She rolled her eyes  
"Yeah" I answered  
She quickly rolled her eyes then kept talking "I need the lyrics" She said then walked back to her own room


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is a kinda dry. My neighbor wanted to write a chapter (She's 6) so it's not the best and she asked me if I could post it and really, who could say no to a sweet six-year-old who just wants to write? But I had to edit it so you can read it and I had to change some of the Taylor Swift facts so there right.  
**Taylor's P.O.V  
The next morning I woke up to my ringtone playing "Can't Buy Me Nothin'" by Tim McGraw-my favorite song. I picked up my music note covered Iphone and my call.  
"Taylor Alison Swift!" My best friend, Abigail yelled. I laughed  
"What's up?" I asked  
"Watching over Meredith" She answered and I heard my kitty meow in the background.  
"Aw," I said at my kitty and Abigail laughed  
"Now. Why are you in England without me?"She exclaimed  
"I'm going back to school" I explained, getting out of bed and starting to brush my really curly hair.  
"Any high school love that'll turn into a song?" She asked  
"Yes, maybe a whole album. This place has so much drama it's crazy." We both laughed.  
"Who are you in love with?" She yelled  
"I have to go to school" I said looking at the clock  
"Ugh" She whined  
"Ugh" I mocked her  
"Bye" She laughed and we both hung up. Then Amber came into the room with clothes in her hand.  
"Hey, Taylor here's your uniform." She said handing me a white shirt, a red jacket, and a grey skirt  
"Thanks," I said getting up and walking to the girls room. Then I ran into Patricia on the way "Newbie" she muttered under her breath and kept walking. I sighed and changed then met up with Amber and we walked to school together. We stepped into our class which all of Anubis had. The class was about drama and I tried my best to listen but Amber and I just ended up talking every five seconds. She clued me in on what happened the 2 years I wasn't there. I asked her what Joy was asking about when I first moved in she said it was nothing but I didn't believe her.  
"You sure?" I asked  
"Yeah" She didn't crack. I would've asked again but there was only a few seconds until the class was over. Amber and I started to walk out but the teacher stopped us  
"Wait," The teacher said "Two students each week will perform a song in front of the class. Anyone want to perform tomorrow?" the teacher explained. I shot my hand up then Patricia did right after me. "Great Taylor and Patricia" The teacher said and I nodded and Amber and I walked out.  
"Finally!" She exclaimed "Now you can practice Mary's Song (Oh My My My)!" She added  
"Shh" I said as we walked to our next class. The classes went on then finally the last bell rang and we started heading back to the house. On the way there my phone started playing "A Year Without Rain" my caller ID for Selena. "Sorry" I mouthed to Amber then picked up the phone.  
"Sel!" I said happily the phone.  
"Taylor! I came over to see you about Justin but Abigail told me you were in England! Explain!" She exclaimed with a little yell at the end.  
"I'm going back to school" I answered stepping into Anubis  
"Abigail wants to know who you're in love with" Selena yelled  
"Yeah!" Abigail added like this was some kind of protest  
"Guess. I knew him-"  
"Eddie" Both my friends said  
"Yup" I laughed then Selena started singing Mary's Song (Oh My My My). "Selena!" I screamed into the phone and the whole house looked at me. "Now you've gotten me embarrassed." I quieted my voice down.  
"Sorry!" Selena said. Then the headmaster-Victor, Amber told me his name was, came into the room  
"Miss. Swift. Phone off now!" He commanded and I said bye to my friends then hung up.  
"Amber!" Patricia snapped from the doorway.  
"Opps" Amber said and got up and handed Patricia a piece of paper  
"Perfect" She smiled-well half smiled- then walked out  
"C'mon Tay" Amber said and we walked up to our room, I started humming "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" to make sure I still knew all the words. "You know all the words?" Amber asked and I nodded then started mumbling the words under my breath  
"She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky  
The pretty lights" I sang until Eddie walked in.  
"Amber, Fabian is holding a Si-" He spoke until Amber cut him off  
"Okay. What time?" She asked  
"Midnight" He answered  
"Okay" She said then waited a couple seconds then spoke again "Bye" She said and I laughed. He looked at me then stepped out. A ringtone started to play, I looked down at my phone it wasn't ringing. "That's mine!" Amber called out picking up her phone. "Um, Tay. You might want to explain this one" She said handing me the phone. I read the text "From Nina-Wait Ambs, how did you know Eddie and I dated?-Neens" I closed out of messaging and called Nina.  
"Hello?" The girl asked  
"Hi, Nina? This is Taylor Swift" I introduced myself  
"Why are calling me on Amber's phone?" She questioned  
"Um well" I started trying to find the right thing to say. "Amber asked that since Eddie and I knew each other if I wrote any songs about if and I said Invisible and she asked who the girl was and I-" I started explaining  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know you felt that way." She said. I smiled  
"It's fine. I'm over it now" I explained  
"Okay well it's dinner time over here so tell Amber I'll call her later" She said and then hung up the phone.  
"So?" Amber asked  
"It's all good" I explained  
"Yay!" She exclaimed


End file.
